An Unknown Invasion
by Whip-Owl
Summary: Two Jedi are sent out to investigate a disturbance in the Force, and what they find isn't good. Luckily where the cybermen are, the Doctor isn't far behind.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Doctor Who. This is meant to take place a substantially long time after the actual Star Wars series and I started it before the Force Awakens was even in theaters so I'm not taking it into account. If you want to make them correlate you'll have to use your own imagination.)

Caelix sat in the passenger seat of his master's space ship, strumming his fingers against the side. They were parked at the entrance of a cave, a good ways up a mountain side. The space ship itself looked kind of like a speeder, but it was more than capable of going into deep space. He rather liked it, intended to get one when he became a Jedi knight actually.

He and his master, Master Yorn, were investigating a disturbance in the Force on this planet. Unlike most disturbances, which occurred and then disappeared rapidly, this one wasn't going anywhere. And there was something else wrong about the situation, but the Jedi temple had been far too far away to figure out what.

Caelix looked out of the ship with a worried expression. Yorn had instructed him to stay by the ship while he investigated, but Yorn had been gone for a while now. He was a powerful Jedi Master capable of taking care of himself, and should've been back by now. Caelix sighed and dropped deeper into his seat, feeling for his master through the Force. His eyes snapped open. Yorn was in trouble.

Caelix leapt out. "Stay with the ship," he told the droid inside. Then he headed into the cave.

Caelix didn't have a clue where his master was, but he and the disturbance in the Force were close to each other. It was easy enough to guide himself that way. When it got too dark to see Caelix took his light saber out, letting the yellow light illuminate the cave.

Then he turned a corner and stopped. In front of him were robots, quite a few. They seemed to be like some sort of soldiers, marching in two rows somewhere. They looked a little like protocol droids, only bulkier, and they weren't robots in totality. And they were impossible to feel through the Force. They could be detected though, because there was simply a gaping hole where their presence in the Force should be. Caelix had never encountered anything like this before, the Force was supposed to flow through all the things in the universe, and it was unnerving to say the least. The shock, and admittedly horror, that went through Caelix made him drop his light saber.

That got the creatures' attention. They turned around, slowly seeing as how they weren't very fast. They didn't say anything right away and neither did Caelix. He just stared at them, eyes wide. He'd resemble a fish if his mouth was open.

Then one of the creatures spoke. "You will be upgraded."

Caelix snapped out of it, to the best of his ability. He narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean upgraded? What are you going to do to me?"

"Your body is weak, you will be improved."

That was a vague explanation at best, but he had a dreadful feeling he got the gist. Squashing his dread he guessed, "You're going to make me like you?"

"Correct," the creature confirmed.

Caelix scowled and fisted his hands. "No way. I am a Jedi, and I will not become some liveless shell like you."

"The other being known as Jedi was like this too," one of the creatures who'd been silent before said.

Caelix had no doubt who the other Jedi being was. "Yorn," he breathed.

The main creature spoke again. "Then, you will be deleted."

It raised its arm. There was a weapon attached that it fired. Caelix had a feeling that was going to happen though. He uncurled his fist and his light saber flew into his hand. He bounced the shots off it, hitting a few of the creatures. They weren't exactly fast enough to get out of the way.

But Caelix knew he couldn't keep this up. There were too many of them. He didn't know what happened to Yorn, aside from the fact that he was still alive somewhere, but he wasn't going to rescue him this way.

Caelix backed up around the corner he'd come through, and took off running. They pursued him, faster than he'd expected. He could probably still make it to the ship and get away, but not without Yorn if he could help it.

Caelix looked up. He waited for the right moment, then jumped up towards the ceiling. As he started going back down, he put his feet on stalactites. It was a precarious position, but he didn't intend to stay in it for very long. Using his light saber he cut a hole in the ceiling. Then he extended a hand and used the Force to push the circle of rock up. If he let gravity drag it down he'd have a hole like he'd wanted, but the rock would smack him in the head and attract the attention of the creatures who were now directly below him.

Rock out of the way, Caelix leapt through his hole and peered down. The creatures were talking. Apparently they knew he was near, but they couldn't figure out where exactly. Caelix smirked, quite pleased with himself.

That feeling was short lived, he was getting the idea there was something behind him he really should've noticed earlier. He turned around. He'd been right. A big blue box stood there. It had words on it, but not in letters Caelix recognized.

Then the door to the box opened. Caelix jumped and gripped the light saber he'd put back on his belt, though he wasn't stupid enough to pull it out yet.

A man wearing pinstripes, a trench coat, and shoes Caelix couldn't see any practicality in stepped out of the box. "Hello. I'm the Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Caelix was a little taken aback. The man looked human, but obviously wasn't. From what he could sense through the Force the man was complicated, and messy, and he seemed to have some mental skills of his own that protected him from Caelix's attempt to read him. There were more pressing issues though. This was a dangerous place to be, and Caelix didn't want to have to worry about this Doctor guy.

"What are you doing here? This is dangerous," Caelix said.

"Oh, I'm here for the same reason as you. Investigating the cave. See? I'm an expert," the Doctor said, holding out a small sheet of paper.

Caelix looked at it. The Doctor was right. According to it he was supposed to be there, and he had some impressive credentials. However, something felt wrong, like his eyes couldn't focus on the words. Caelix focused the Force at squinted at the paper. The words disappeared. Caelix looked back up at that Doctor.

"This is a blank sheet of paper," he said.

"It is?" the Doctor asked. He looked at it himself, then looked a little closer at Caelix. "You wouldn't happen to be a Jedi would you?"

Caelix nodded. "Caelix Skywalker," he introduced with a bow.

"Ah, that explains it. Psychic paper doesn't work on Jedi. Well it does, but they know it's a trick. Well, some of them do. The younger ones usually don't. Well, I suppose it doesn't matter how old they are so much as how good they are at. . ."

Caelix shook his head as the Doctor rambled on. He rubbed his forehead, closing his eyes, with one hand. With the other he made a stopping gesture. "Sir. Sir just . . . shut up."

The Doctor turned back to him in surprise. He wasn't the only one. Caelix froze and his eyes snapped open, surprised at himself. The Doctor didn't seem to notice this though.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I don't usually come to this galaxy."

"This was about as forgien to Caelix as psychic paper, but he could piece it together a little better.

"You're from a different galaxy?" he asked.

"Yup," the Doctor replied shortly.

Caelix looked around. He couldn't even see a way out of this cavern other than the one he'd made. "How did you . . . get here?"

"Oh. Well this is my ship." The Doctor opened the door to the blue box. "See?"

Caelix stepped in, staring around in awe. The little blue box was neither little nor blue on the inside. And it was alive. He could feel its presence in the Force. Forget the Doctor, this box was where things were complicated and messy, and amazing. It was a bit overwhelming actually, he was starting to get the sensation of drowning. He grabbed a nearby railing to stop himself from falling over and took a few heaving breaths and turned back to the Doctor, who was still standing at the entrance looking pleased with himself.

"It's alive," Caelix said. The blue box didn't like his use of it. "She," he corrected.

The Doctor seemed surprised by that response. "Well . . . yes. This is the TARDIS. Time and relative dimensions in space."

Caelix nodded, not having a response.

The Doctor continued. "So, Caelix right? What are you doing here?"

"There's a disturbance in the Force here. I was investigating it with my Master," Caelix explained. As he did so the Doctor's expression changed to what Caelix could only describe as dread. "What?"

"Caelix, the disturbance, did you find it?" Caelix nodded. "Bulky metal humans?" the Doctor checked. Caelix nodded. "Cybermen. But what are they doing here? They've never been to this galaxy before, never will again for that matter. And where are you going?"

The Doctor turned. Caelix was sitting, his legs dangling down the hole he'd greeted.

"My Master is out there with those things," Caelix started.

"Cybermen," The Doctor repeated.

"Right. . ." Caelix straightened up. "Well, I can't let Master Yorn stay with those cybermen alone. I think he's been in trouble for a while."

"Of course he is. The cybermen around, everyone's in trouble." Caelix didn't find that very comforting. "So, I'll help you find him. Allonsy!"

Before he could react, the Doctor leapt through the hole. Caelix gaped as he landed, staggering a bit but alright aside from that.

"You're coming with me?" Caelix checked uncertainly.

"Yup. Can't very well help you from inside the TARDIS."

Caelix looked back at the blue box. He wasn't sure he could handle getting in a second time and kind of admired the Doctor for travelling it. In fact, there was no doubt the Doctor could handle danger, Caelix could use his help. Making a silent vow never to tell the Doctor that, he jumped down after him. Caelix landed much more gracefully than him and allowed himself a moment to look smug about it.

"No one likes a show off Caelix," The Doctor told him. "Now," he looked around, "Do you know which way to go?"

Caelix blinked. He'd forgotten about that for a moment. He reached into the Force and nodded. "He's back that way. The . . . cybermen came from that way, so hopefully there aren't any more over."

He started back tracking towards where he'd met the cybermen. The Doctor walked beside him. After a few moments he pulled out a device that looked like an extremely narrow light saber, and the end glowed when he turned it on, but no blade came out.

Caelix looked at it in confusion. "What is that?"

"Oh this?" the Doctor waved it. "It's a sonic screwdriver."

"Oh." Caelix was silent for a moment. "What are you doing with it?"

"Scanning for life forms."

"It does that?"

The Doctor nodded. "Setting 3."

"Are there any life forms then?"

He nodded again. "One."

"That'd be Master Yorn."

For just a moment the Doctor seemed unconvinced and Caelix was worried he'd argue, but the emotion disappeared and Caelix had to wonder if he'd imagined it.

The two reached the cavern the cybermen had been in. Fortunately none of them were there now. There was however a green glow in the corner. Caelix and the Doctor looked at each other. Caelix's light saber was casting a yellow glow in much the same way.

"Master!" Caelix cried out, running towards the glow.

Yorn stepped out. He was an alien. He didn't have any eyes, but that was normal for his species, they didn't seem to need eyes to see. "Caelix, I told you to stay by the ship."

"You were in trouble," Caelix countered.

"True," Yorn allowed. "Those things. . ."

"Cybermen," The Doctor informed. He'd hung back, still at the entrance of the cavern.

The two Jedi turned to him. "Who's this?" Yorn asked.

"He's calls himself the Doctor," Caelix said, barely containing a sigh.

"I am the Doctor," the Doctor added.

Before they could say anything more on that matter, a sound entered the cavern. Yorn softly shushed the other two, not that they'd been talking, and listened.

"They're coming back," he said.

"Back behind the crevice," the Doctor instructed, gesturing to the crevice Yorn had been in.

The three of them slipped back into it. It was a fairly small part of the cavern and they struggled to all fit, but they managed. Then they watched as the cybermen filed back in. There were so many. It didn't look like they'd be getting out that way.

"Well now what?" Caelix whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Doctor made a stressed face and looked up, but the cybermen hadn't heard Caelix. Well that was a relief.

He turned back to the Jedi. "We can't get out that way," he started.

 _That's obvious,_ Caelix thought. He turned towards Yorn. He wasn't going to say that comeback, even though he really wanted to, in front of his master.

The Doctor continued softly. "But Yorn, you got here a different way."

"Because these cybermen brought me here rather forcefully," Yorn explained. But even as he did so he nodded. "But you're right. There's another way."

He pointed his hand down behind the three of them. There was a small 'path' winding out. Caelix could only use the term path loosely. The roof was smaller, they'd all have to duck, and there were considerably more rock formations than the path they'd taken here. Caelix briefly wondered if this path was natural while the other one hadn't been. There was certainly no way a cyberman could get through.

Either way, they didn't have much choice. The trio started in. Yorn took the lead walking at a normal pace without having to feel around. The Doctor went from surprised to respectful of that. Caelix walked behind the two, using his light saber for himself and the Doctor to know where they were going.

Eventually the path opened into a larger cavern. "There were cybermen here earlier," Yorn told the other two.

Caelix looked around. He didn't see any here now. He couldn't sense any near either, and their presence was hard to ignore. "None here now," he concluded. "But what's with the pipes?" He waved his hand at a large pipe, or maybe vent, that wound around the top of the cavern.

"Well, this place belongs to the cybermen now, they've got to have some technology," the Doctor explained.

"You seem to be an expert on these creatures," Yorn noticed.

"Yeah," the Doctor confirmed. "I am. Shall we?" He waved his hand, gesturing at the now wider tunnel back to their space ship and letting them go first.

Once again Yorn led. Caelix was in the middle with his light saber and the Doctor took the back, Caelix noticed he kept glances behind them.

"I doubt they're going to follow us that way," Caelix said. "Can they even fit through that tunnel?"

"It's not the cybermen I'm worried about," the Doctor told him cryptically.

Shortly after the three reached the space ship. Their droid had listened to Caelix and stayed by the ship, so they didn't have to go searching for it. Caelix felt himself relax. He turned off his light saber and put it back in his belt. At the entrance to the cave he no longer needed it.

"Where are you going?" Yorn asked suddenly.

Caelix turned around. The Doctor had started back into the cave without a word. He hadn't made it very far though. He turned around, stepping back towards them again. Yorn closed the distance.

"Well, you're both in one piece, and you've got your space ship. That usually makes it time to go back to mine," the Doctor explained.

 _Usually?_ Caelix wondered. That implied the Doctor did this often. He thought about the kind of presence the Doctor left in the Force. Really this new knowledge shouldn't have been a surprise.

Yorn ignored the word 'usually' altogether. "You have information on these cybermen we desperately need. You have to come back with us."

The Doctor got what Caelix could only describe as a pained expression on his face. "I don't know. . ." he hesitated.

Yorn got his light saber out, the end dangerously near to the Doctor's neck. Caelix gaped a little.

"This isn't up for debate," Yorn said. "You're coming with us."

(Sorry this chapter is so short. If I started the next chapter it would be too long. Anyway, if you didn't realize this is sometime during the 5 episodes at the end of his run the tenth Doctor is traveling on his own.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Carrie sat in the Jedi temple. Well, hung upside from a railing was a more appropriate description. She was fiddling with one of her light sabers, being careful not to turn it on. She had two with shorter than average blades, not that that had been the original plan. Her lightsaber crystal had broken in two before she'd managed to connect it to the rest of the saber. Rather than try a different one, she'd just made two lightsabers, twin sabers as she called them.

The one in her hand wasn't the only thing she was looking at though. Ships landed on the floor below. From this spot on the railing she'd have a good view of anyone just getting in.

Sure enough, a few moments later two familiar faces walked in. "Caelix!" She cried. She straightened her legs, sliding off the railing, and flipped so she'd land on her feet in front of them.

"Hey Carrie," Caelix greeted when she got down.

"Sorry, who are you then?" someone asked, directing the question at Carrie.

Carrie turned to him. He was the only one in the trio she didn't recognize. She put her hands on her hips. "I could ask you the same question."

"Oh sorry." The man grinned. "I'm the Doctor." He bowed, though it was obvious he rarely did.

"Carrie Skywalker," Carrie introduced.

"Ah, siblings. Skywalker siblings," The Doctor said.

"Famous last name, I know," Caelix sighed, rolling his eyes at the ceiling.

"Or infamous," Carrie added.

Yorn, who'd been talking to something in his hand, no doubt contacting the other master Jedi, had looked up in interest when the Doctor called them siblings. He spoke now. "How do you know they're siblings?"

For a second, the Doctor looked like a deer in the headlights. Then he went back to looking happy, if not necessarily being happy. "Well they look a little similar don't they? Both very Skywalker. And they have the same last name. Brilliant to meet you two by the way."

Caelix and Carrie looked at each other, both feeling a bit baffled.

Yorn meanwhile, but his hands back at his side and turned to the three. "The Jedi council will assemble, but it could take a little, Master Solo was out on a mission. Caelix, why don't you and Carrie take the Doctor to your living quarters?"

Caelix nodded. "Of course Master."

"Hey, I live there, I get a say in this too," Carrie reminded them, sounding greatly irritated at being ignored. Everyone turned to her. She smiled cheekily. "He can come of course."

"Good," Yorn said, neither looking nor sounding amused.

The four traveled down the Jedi Temple together for a little, but then Yorn had to go to the council room on a higher floor than Caelix and Carrie's living quarters, so they seperated.

"So, what are you doing with these guys anyway?" Carrie asked the Doctor as they stepped off on their floor. "Because you're _not_ a Jedi."

And considering Yorn's ship was made for two people, and the long ride back would've been uncomfortable with three, they must have had a good reason to bring him along.

"Nope," the Doctor confirmed, shaking his head. "I was just investigating same as them. I'm here to tell you all about the cybermen."

Carrie shot a questioning look at Caelix.

"The disturbance in the Force," Caelix explained. He shuddered, surprising Carrie. Showing fear wasn't something Caelix did even if he was just faking, and he wasn't this time. He seemed legitemetly scared. "Horrible things. You know they have no Force presence at all?"

"That's because they have no emotions at all," the Doctor said. The siblings turned to him. He seemed to be looking far away, although the hall was about to end so there was no place to look out. "They replaced the failing parts of their body, including the things that make them alive, until they became those things. They think it's an improvement, they don't have to worry about failing health."

"I noticed when they said they wanted to upgrade me," Caelix told the Doctor. He stopped in front of the door to his and Carrie's place.

Now it was Carrie's turn to shudder. "That sounds like the most horrible thing we've faced so far."

"Well, I wouldn't say most horrible. Well, maybe for you, but there are worse things in the universe. Tons. Like the daleks."

"Daleks?" Carrie asked, effectively cutting him off. "Like the ones in the Time War?"

The Doctor stared at her with a weird look. It was either or a pained one, or one of dread, Caelix couldn't exactly place it. Maybe both.

"You know about the Time War?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, only in a long winded way," Carrie admitted.

"We had some relatives who fought in it," Caelix explained.

"Then I'm so sorry," the Doctor said.

Carrie shrugged. "It's not like we were around when they were sent out. Anyway, not your fault."

From the face the Doctor was making Caelix had to wonder if he believed that. Caelix raised a questioning eyebrow, but Carrie was oblivious, and pressed on.

"So what's so bad about the daleks?"

"Oh." The Doctor actually seemed pleased with this change of subject. "They think they're the most superior race in the universe and want to wipe the others out. Of course, only really having fear and anger help with that."

"Well that sounds better than the cybermen," Carrie decided. "I know I've never met either, but something with a narrow range of emotions seems better than the nothing Caelix is describing the cybermen as."

Caelix raised an eyebrow. "You know most Jedi would disagree with you whole heartedly," he pointed out. He didn't need to say why.

"I'm not most Jedi, and neither are you, so maybe you should stop pretending to be," Carrie said snidely. Then she went into the living quarters.

Caelix sighed and rubbed his forehead. He noticed the Doctor watching him between his fingers so he recovered.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Doctor," Caelix said. "Go on in."

(I had to bring up the daleks at some point in this story, and once I thought of Jedi fighting in the Time War the idea wouldn't go away. Face it, it would make sense if they're in the same universe that the Star Wars galaxy would get at least a little pulled into the war.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The two Jedi and the Doctor walked in. Caelix and Carrie's living quarters didn't have much. It was slightly bigger than for most Padwans, since there were two of them. That was also why there was two of everything. Where exactly all their furniture was kept changing. Carrie liked to shove her desk next to Caelix's but as she just distracted him he'd move away. Currently Caelix's desk was next to his bed, wedged next to the wall in such a way Carrie would have to move his bed to get her desk next to him.

C3PO and R2D2 came into sight. Both had seen better days, and were starting to look a little mismatched from all the times they'd fallen apart and been put back together.

3PO ignored the Doctor for the moment. "Master Caelix!" he exclaimed. "Thank goodness you're back."

Carrie leaned back and watched the show. 3PO's tendency to be over-dramatic always amused her.

"Hi Caelix," R2 whistled, though he was used to no one understanding him. He turned his dome head to the Doctor and, making sure his tone was questioning, asked, "Who's this?"

Caelix had witnessed a lot of weird things today, but this was the first time his jaw actually dropped.

"What?" R2 wanted to know.

Carrie frowned in concern. "Caelix, are you alright?"

"R-R2D2 is talking. I mean," he quickly amended, "Speaking in Basic. I can understand him."

R2 didn't have a jaw to drop, but he was about as stunned as Caelix when he heard that.

Carrie looked at Caelix like he was losing his sanity. "Uh . . . no he isn't. Trust me, I'm standing right here, I think I'd notice if he was speaking in Basic."

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mistress Carrie," 3PO added. "R2 is quite incapable of speaking Basic."

"Ah, that would be my fault. I let Caelix in the TARDIS. My ship," he added for Carrie's sake. "It has a translator it places in your head."

"A translator?" Caelix asked. "So I'm just understanding R2?" The Doctor nodded. "And I can understand any other language?"

"Yup," the Doctor confirmed.

"Well, uh. . ." Caelix floundered for a moment. "Thanks for telling me." _You could've mentioned it earlier, preferably before I thought I was going crazy,_ Caelix added mentally. He managed to keep his mouth shut on that part though.

Carrie meanwhile, looked between R2, Caelix, and the Doctor with wide eyes and her mouth open a little. "Your ship can do that?" she asked the Doctor.

"Oh yes," the Doctor replied. He seemed very proud of it.

Caelix nodded in an over exaggerated way. "Trust me, his ship is like nothing you've ever seen before."

He hadn't even noticed it was doing something to his head, he'd been so busy feeling like he was drowning.

"Can I go on it too?" Carrie asked eagerly.

The Doctor's demeanor changed very quickly. "Ah, no. Not necessary, and we're on the other side of the galaxy fighting cybermen. Sorry."

Carrie looked highly put out. Before she could say anything, there was a knock at their door.

"I got it," Caelix mumbled. He was mostly saying it for the Doctor's sake. He lived with Carrie, she didn't need to be told.

Caelix used the Force to open the door once he reached the entry way. Yorn stood outside.

He turned his head towards the inside. "The Jedi Masters are ready Doctor."

The Doctor strode after Yorn. Once he was outside Yorn turned to Caelix. "You might want to come too. You saw the cybermen after all."

Caelix smiled. "Coming." He practically skipped out after the Doctor.

"Hey, how come I have to stay?" Carrie half whined.

"Because you are not a Master Jedi, and haven't met the cybermen," Yorn answered curtly. His tone softened as he added, "But don't worry, I'm sure Master Oswin will tell you all about it anyway." Then he left.

"Master Oswin is Carrie's master," Caelix whispered to the Doctor.

"Right," The Doctor said.

There was something off about his 'right', like this was old news. There wasn't really time to dwell on that though.

* * *

Yorn walked up to Caelix, who was standing outside the door to the archives. They'd been on the way to the Jedi Masters when Yorn left, Caelix was pretty sure he was taking a bathroom break.

"Caelix, where's the Doctor? You said you were watching him?"

"I was," Caelix confirmed. "He wanted to see the archives. I figured he could go on in since he can't access much of the information. . ." Caelix could feel Yorn's disapproval radiating off him. "What with not being a Jedi and all."

"I hope he doesn't get too nosy," Yorn said, turning his head towards the entrance. "Maybe I should go after him."

Caelix frowned. "Master, why don't you trust him?"

"I do trust him," Yorn insisted. "That's why I'm taking him to the council, so he can tell us about the cybermen."

Caelix took a deep breath. "Maybe you trust him about the cybermen, but not anything else. If you just wanted to learn about them you wouldn't have threatened him at light saber point."

Yorn sighed. "There's a darkness inside this Doctor, and many secrets. Can't you sense it?"

Caelix frowned. He hadn't.

 _Or maybe you just didn't want to,_ Caelix thought. That made him feel worse.

Before they could discuss it any further, the Doctor came back to the entrance.

"Not to alarm you, but there's a ghost in your library."

Both Jedi gave him very unimpressed looks.

"Male or female?" Caelix asked.

"Male," the Doctor answered, looking confused by the question.

"That would be Master Qui Gonn then," Yorn said.

At the Doctor's continued confusion Caelix added, "Master Qui Gonn is a really old Jedi. He and this female one spend a lot of time as Force ghosts in the archives. I don't know why."

"Oh Master Qui Gonn. Of course. Sorry, now I remember. He looks a lot different than last. . ." The Doctor stopped his babbling. It was the Jedi's turn to look confused. "So you wanted to take me to the council?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yorn leaned back in his chair on the Jedi council, listening to the Jedi pensively. All the Master Jedi had made it except Zernin. He'd replied to Yorn's message, but he was too busy on a mission make it back.

Yorn and Caelix had first spoke about their experiences, and the Doctor had just finished telling them what he knew about the cybermen.

"We must warn the Senate," one of the Jedi started.

"We have to warn everyone," another one corrected. "Well, anyone who's convertible."

Yorn felt rather than saw this Jedi look at him and the other aliens Jedi on the council. The cybermen probably couldn't 'upgrade' them.

"I'll send Solo out," one of the alien Jedi decided. "He recently became knighted if I remember correctly." He was right.

The Jedi summoned Solo and sent him out to warn the Senate, hopefully the senators could warn their respective planets.

That's when Master Oswin, who'd been uncharacteristically quiet this meeting, slowly raised her head.

"What's that?" she asked.

Everyone followed her gaze to the window. There was a ship outside.

"It's a cyberman ship," the Doctor said.

"He's right," Yorn confirmed. He could sense their presence, and he had a feeling Caelix could do.

"Don't let them land!" the Doctor shouted.

"I don't see how-" one of the Jedi started.

Oswin on the other hand, wasted no time. She got out a communication device and started telling anyone with control over who landed not to let the ship come down.

"That'll spare us some time but not much," Yorn pointed out. "If they want to land they'll find a way.

"We have to protect the people on this planet," an alien Jedi decided.

"They want to upgrade the normal people on this planet. They want to kill us," another reminded him.

"No you're missing the point," the Doctor said. "The cybermen aren't the problem that problem's. . ." No one was listening to him, they were all still debating amongst themselves. "Never mind."

The Doctor walked out of the council room. No one stopped him, and as far as he was aware no one saw him.

He was wrong. Caelix had been listening to him, and he saw him leave. Caelix frowned. He looked back at the council. They were mostly paying attention to the cyberman ship, which was now shooting at the ships that were trying to stop it from landing.

Caelix left the room. "Hey Doctor!" he called, half running to catch up to him. "What's the problem?"

"What?" the Doctor asked, looking bewildered.

Caelix stifled a sigh. "You said the problem wasn't the cybermen, it was something else."

"The problem is what they're doing here. Someone must have helped them," the Doctor explained.

"You're going to look for them," Caelix guessed. The Doctor nodded. "I'm coming with you."

"So am I," a voice behind them said.

Caelix turned around. "Carrie!"

Carrie smiled. "The one and only."

"No, I don't need your help," the Doctor said. "Either of you." He gave them both a glare.

Caelix put his hands on his hips and Carrie folded her arms across her chest.

"We're coming in case," Caelix elaborated.

"And if you say no we'll just follow you," Carrie added.

The Doctor looked back and forth between the two. They were such Skywalkers, that was more obvious than ever before. He knew Carrie was right and he probably would've taken them even if she wasn't. In a way, what she said was just an excuse to himself.

"Alright. Come on," he said. Then he went down the hall.

Caelix and Carrie exchanged looks. Carrie grinned and Caelix found himself smiling too. The two followed him.

"So Doctor, what's the plan?" Carrie asked.

The Doctor was about to answer when there was a crash and the sound of a few things exploding outside. The three all peered out the nearest window at the same time with pretty similar expressions. It seemed like the cybermen ship had finally landed, crash landed.

The Doctor turned back to them. "Get onto that space ship."

He ran down the hall, trench coat flapping up a little. Carrie grinned and followed him. Caelix rolled his eyes, but he smiled slightly as he followed the other two. There was chaos around them as Jedi and droids came out rooms, spoke in their communicators, and tried to get to the nearest exit to reach the cybermen. The cybermen after all, didn't seem that phased by their crashed ship and were climbing out anyway they could. Certainly no one was paying attention to the Doctor and his two apprentice Jedi. Well, almost no one.

Jedi Master Clara Oswin stepped out into the hallway and looked around. She didn't find the person she was looking for, but she did find someone else useful.

"Solo!" Oswin called out, grabbing the newly knighted Jedi as he tried to pass by. "Come with me."

She started down the hall.

Solo frowned. "I'm supposed to warn the Senate. . ."

"And it's a little late for that if you didn't notice," Oswin pointed out.

"Um . . . okay." He followed her. "But where are we going?"

"Well don't you think it's a little odd, someone who knows all about these creatures," she waved her hand out the window at the cybermen, "Comes by and tells us everything he thinks is useful, and then disappears?"

Solo was still pretty confused. He didn't know about the Doctor yet, but piecing together what he could he came up with a response. "You think he's responsible?"

"No!" Oswin instantly shouted. She frowned and looked away in a distracted way. "Actually I'm not sure what I mean. . ." There was something about the Doctor that made him seem innocent, and very familiar. That part was the most troubling, considering she'd never met him before in her life. She looked back up at Solo and smiled. "But I'm sure I'll figure it out when I find him." She kept walking.

Solo didn't think this made any sense. At all. But he wasn't going to argue with a master Jedi, so he started after her without comment.

(Yes, if you didn't figure it out the moment she was named, Master Oswin is a Clara clone.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Doctor, Caelix, and Carrie all came to a stop at the exit to the temple. From there they had a good view of a group of cybermen, and a group of people Caelix had hissed were senators.

They couldn't hear the conversation from where they were standing, and thanks to the cybermen lip reading was out, but neither was needed to know the conversation wasn't going well. The senators had started out nervous, but got angrier as the conversation went on. One started yelling at the lead cyberman. The cybermen did nothing until he stopped. Then the lead one calmly put a hand on the senators shoulder and electrocuted them.

Carrie shuddered. "I see what you mean, these things are awful," she told Caelix.

Meanwhile, chaos was exploding on the platform. One remaining senator checked to see if the first was dead, but the rest ran for it. The cybermen began to fire, and Jedi leapt out to fight back.

"Come on," the Doctor said. "We can't waste anymore time."

* * *

The Doctor, Caelix, and Carrie walked into the cybermen ship by the main door. Strangely no one stopped them. Carrie hopped over the face down cyberman the other two had walked around only to be brought to a stop.

"What gives?" Carrie asked.

"Well, take a look," the Doctor answered.

He stepped to one side and Caelix stepped to the other side so she could see the problem. They were at a fork in the hall.

She shot the Doctor a disbelieving look. "Can't we just explore both?"

"Well we could, well be probably will. But we can't split up and time isn't really on our side. . ."

He leaned forward, looking down both sides.

"Halt," a voice behind them crackled.

Even with how garbled the sound was, Caelix had no doubt who that voice belonged to. He slowly turned to the Doctor, who had a very similar expression of recognition and dread.

Carrie on the other hand, seemed rather eager. She whirled around to face the voice, so Caelix and the Doctor did too.

"Hello!" the Doctor greeted. "Oo." He grimaced. "You've looked better."

The cyberman that had been lying at the entrance had in fact still been alive. The Doctor was right though, it obviously wasn't in good condition. One arm was slightly disconnected and dangling from the rest of its body. Its other arm was busy supporting its body as it seemed incapable of using its legs.

It ignored all that though. "You are the Doctor."

"Yeah, that's me," the Doctor agreed.

"You are not of this galaxy," the cyberman observed.

"Well, I'm not of the milky way either and you see me there all the time," the Doctor pointed out.

Caelix turned to Carrie. 'Milky way?' he mouthed.

Carrie shrugged.

"But you know something, you're not from this galaxy either. In fact, I don't think you've ever been here before. Why is that? What changed?" the Doctor questioned. He had started out pretty casual but had gone more intense as he continued to speak.

"Such things . . ." the cyberman started. "Are not relevant." Then the weapon at its arm came out.

"No!" Carrie shouted.

Reacting instinctively she used the Force to push the cyberman back. Caelix meanwhile whipped his light saber out and bounced the cyberman's blast back. The cyberman slammed into the wall and its own blast hit it, opening its chest.

Caelix turned to the Doctor. "Try being more careful with your enemies next time."

"I'm always careful. That's me, Doctor Careful."

"Well it's the first name you've given us," Carrie muttered.

If the Doctor heard he didn't comment. He was looking at the cyberman and seemed oblivious to everything else happening.

"Doctor?" Caelix put a concerned hand on his shoulder.

The Doctor whipped around so fast Caelix retracted his hand.

"Change of plan," the Doctor said. "Caelix, go get your ship and a droid."

Caelix looked distrustful for a moment. Was this some way to get rid of him? But he gave a little bow and ran back out.

"What are we doing?" Carrie asked.

"I need you to keep an eye out for more cybermen," the Doctor told her. Carrie huffed, but looked around at the entrance and the fork in the hall. "I'm going to track the leader of the cybermen through this one."

Carrie turned to him. "You can do that?"

"Of course. Though, there's no guarantee the leader of the cybermen will be with the one who brought them here."

"Oh."

"Still, if he is that'll be convenient," the Doctor rambled on as he meddled with the wires on the cyberman's chest and occasionally used his sonic screwdriver.

"Yes. . ." Carrie agreed, going back to her watch.

For a few moments they just stayed like that.

"I got it!" the Doctor shouted. "We're locked onto something. Which means we need Caelix."

"You mean me?" Caelix asked, poking his head back in.

"Well I don't know many other Caelixs do I?" the Doctor asked, grinning. "Allonsy!"

He ran out, staring at his sonic screwdriver. He jumped into the pilot's seat of Caelix's seat as Caelix and Carrie awkwardly tried to share the only other seat there was. R2 sat in the back in his usual spot.

"This better work Doctor," Caelix warned. "Things are getting pretty hectic back at the Jedi temple."

And that was an understatement. The cybermen had gotten into the temple and started attacking Jedi. The Jedi were skilled, but they didn't really have numbers on their side.

They were supposedly were going to get help from the rest of the planet, but the cybermen had told the whole world basically through the holograms, that the only humans they wanted to kill were the Jedi. Anyone else compatible they just wanted to upgrade. Caelix wouldn't be surprised if people were reluctant to help.

"Don't worry," the Doctor reassured him, still distracted as he started the ship up. He managed to look up though as he added the last part. "It will."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As it turned out, the cyberman leader was on the same planet as the rest of them, or at least where Caelix had found them.

"Always the most likely possibility," the Doctor explained as they drew near. "But you never know, the cybermen could've suddenly gotten clever and hid their leader. Had to check."

He dropped the ship. They were still a little ways away from the caves, but if they landed there again it would probably attract too much attention.

Caelix and Carrie exchanged glances. Carrie had to wonder if the Doctor had 'checked' just to show off. Caelix tried not to laugh as he nodded.

"We should get going," he reminded the Doctor.

"Right."

The Doctor opened the ship and leapt out. Caelix and Carrie followed him out, Caelix shouting to R2 to make sure he'd stay by the ship. They crept closer to the caves, occasionally hiding behind rocks to hide from cybermen. While the Jedi apprentices could take care of cybermen together, the Doctor didn't really approve and they saved more time by hiding.

The trio reached an entrance to the cave and, after a quick check to make sure no cybermen were coming out, they walked in. The light from the entrance grew weaker as they went farther, but there was weak lighting in the tunnel so the Jedi didn't have to get their light sabers out either.

 _Good thing too,_ Caelix thought. _That light would be a like a magnet for trouble._

This tunnel in general was less like a typical tunnel inside than the last one they'd been in. The walls and floor at least seemed to be manmade, as did the lights hovering near the ceiling.

They walked down the winding hall for a while. It was quiet, and they didn't see much, but the Doctor seemed on edge.

"Does anything seem wrong to you?" he asked

Caelix thought for a moment before answering. "There were all those cybermen outside, but we haven't noticed any?"

"Yeah," the Doctor confirmed. "Odd isn't it? Especially if they have a camera or something to watch for intruders, you'd think they would."

"Maybe they didn't expect anyone to intrude while they're invading," Caelix suggested. "It would normally stretch us awfully thin to defend and attack.

"Maybe. . ." the Doctor agreed. He didn't sound very convinced though.

Then they reached a fork in the hall and found out why they hadn't seen any cybermen. This wasn't like the fork in the ship, this was like a little circular room with many doorways going off in all directions. Every doorway had cybermen coming through it except the one behind them, and that closed the second they walked into the room.

The Doctor looked up with wide slightly disturbed eyes. "Okay." That was all he said.

The cybermen paused for a moment, as if considering something.

"You will come with us," one of them said.

"I don't think so," Carrie half growled.

"Carrie wait a moment-" the Doctor tried to say.

Carrie was already in motion though. She yanked both light sabers out and threw both at various cybermen. Unfortunately this left her defenseless when the cybermen tried to shoot at her. Caelix quickly lunged forward and started bouncing their shots off his own light saber. The problem was it quickly became obvious their own shots didn't work perfectly to kill them and Caelix couldn't fight so many.

"Oh come on!" the Doctor shouted. "Can no one listen?"

Carrie meanwhile, was having more luck than Caelix. Both the cybermen she'd flung a light saber at died and she used the Force to shoot the light sabers back into her hands. Before she could do anything else though, a cyberman came up behind her. She quickly whirled around. It tried to punch her so she lopped of its arm. She was pleased with herself. The cyberman held up what was left of its arm. Carrie was confused for a moment, until the hand came back towards the cyberman. It slammed into the back of her head on the way and she collapsed. Then she couldn't be confused about anything, because she was thoroughly out cold.

Caelix meanwhile, was finally shot. Luckily it was just on the hand. Unluckily that was the hand with his light saber in it. The light saber flew across the room. Caelix's eyes widened in dread.

The cybermen stopped shooting though.

This whole time the Doctor had been shouting, trying to get the fighting to stop, now he finally shouted "Stop I'm the Doctor!"

It worked. All the cybermen turned their attention to him. Caelix used the opportunity to use the Force. His light saber sailed back into his hand.

"Correct. You are the Doctor," one of the cybermen confirmed.

"Yes, I am. And I doubt you want to kill me yet."

"No. You must go to our leader," the cyberman agreed.

The Doctor turned to Caelix looking pleased. "See? That's how you get things done."

 _By getting caught?_ Caelix wondered skeptically. He had his mouth opened before he realized he probably shouldn't say anything, and slammed it shut.

One of the cybermen turned to him. "You cannot bring weapons to our leader."

"What? I'm keeping my light saber," Caelix said, panicking for a moment. He tried to be calmer as he added, "I'm a Jedi, keeper of the peace. I won't use it if I'm not provoked."

He knew that wasn't very believable after what Carrie had just done, but surely they knew something about Jedi. There were a whole bunch of them fighting at the temple after all.

"Yeah, you always say that don't you?" the Doctor asked. Caelix turned to him and tried not to cringe. The Doctor had a faraway look in his eyes again. "A Jedi doesn't need a weapon. Yet, you always have one strapped to your belt. I've seen you take it out every five minuets or so. How long would you last without one?"

Caelix scowled. Giving the Doctor a glare of death, he handed his light saber over to the cyberman.

"Let's find out," he said.

He was getting angry, and that was something Jedi definitely weren't supposed to do. Luckily for him something distracted him. As they were being shepherded away he saw Carrie still lying on the floor.

"Carrie!" he cried out. He turned to the cybermen. "You can't leave Carrie here."

"She is unnecessary," the cyberman said shortly.

They continued to lead the Doctor and Caelix away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Well um, there's something I've been putting off mentioning, but unfortunately I can't wait any longer. So . . . this isn't the only story I've written with Caelix and Carrie. They're also in the Doctor Who crossover 'episodes' I've been writing. This takes place before all that. I didn't want to mention it because 1: out of the 6 'episodes' I've written so far only 4 and 6 are worth anyone's time, and 2: they're not relevant to this story except for two chapters. One of them is this chapter. There's something with Carrie that's not even remotely wrapped up by the end. Sorry about that.)

Carrie awoke with a start. Something was wrong, but she wasn't sure what. Then the memories of what had just happened came back to her and she snapped her head up. She realized several things were wrong at once. One was that her light sabers were missing. She was also bound up with her hands above her, completely immobile, like she was praising someone. She tried to use the Force to unlock them but to no avail. Sometimes not being able to move her hands did make is more difficult. And a familiar Jedi was sitting on the other side of the room, not looking at all captured, and wearing the most malicious expression she'd ever seen on a Jedi.

"Master Zernin," she said.

Zernin, who hadn't been giving her his full attention, certainly was now. "Carrie Skywalker. Out of all the Jedi I was expecting to stop me, you weren't on the list."

Carrie normally would've been insulted by that, and maybe she was a little, but there was something else she was focusing on so she forced the insulted feeling down. "Stop you? But. . ." Dread crawled up her as she realized what he probably meant. "You're working with the cybermen."

"Working with? I'm leading them," Zernin corrected.

"You can't lead them. They're killing the Jedi and upgrading people. I think they have their own agenda."

"Perhaps," Zernin agreed, not even batting an eye at the fact they were killing Jedi. Carrie started seeing red at that. She forced it back down, same as earlier. "But I've reprogrammed the cybermen." Zernin waved his hand at the technology behind him. "The leader goes down they all do. It's very convenient really. I tell them what to do, and if they don't want to, I threaten to kill their leader. And I have every intention of staying very near him."

"Why?" Carrie asked in disbelief. "Why would you go through all this trouble? And how did the Jedi never notice?"

"Why? Well, do you know why I'm the last of my species?" Zernin wanted to know.

"I didn't know you were the last of your species," Carrie answered coolly. _And I don't care._

"Oh that's right, I suppose it's not common knowledge. Well I am, because we're not the only life in the universe, and we're not the most powerful life either. Ever heard of the daleks?"

Carrie was snapped out of her temper for a moment in surprise. "Yes actually. They feel nothing but fear and hate," she answered, trying to remember what the Doctor had said.

"And they like to kill anyone they think is inferior," Zernin added.

He pressed a button on the technology behind him and suddenly a cold, metallic, and loud voice filled the room. "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" He turned it off.

"The cybermen offer great power when combined with ours. And when the compatible people are upgraded they will be safer."

 _They might as well be dead,_ Carrie thought bitterly, thinking of the lack of presence the cybermen had in the Force and their lack of emotions.

"As for how the Jedi never found out about me," Zernin laughed. "They're idiots. They wouldn't notice a Sith if he was sitting under their nose. Which, by the way, I've been doing."

Carrie was struggling to keep her anger down by then. The red she'd been seeing earlier was starting to take the shape of a heart, one she really wanted to shred. Such things were impossible but she really didn't care. She couldn't believe she was hearing this, and from a Jedi on the council at that. A Jedi who'd been on the council for years. Like her mentor, the one Zernin had just called an idiot. And it wasn't just that. Carrie had felt anger before and tried to shove it back down, it was all coming up now though. She was so focused on her anger and Zernin's heart she didn't notice anything else around her, until the heart disappeared from her vision and Zernin let out a scream.

Carrie's vision seemed to snap back, anger disappearing, even though she was fairly certain she'd never closed her eyes. She was exhausted, like on the verge of passing out again tired. But she saw something that kept her awake for a little longer.

"Zernin!" she cried.

Zernin was lying limp on the floor. She struggled to free her arms, to get to him, but she couldn't. It didn't matter though. She could tell Zernin, last of his species, was dead.

And Carrie couldn't fight how tired she was anymore. She hung limply and the world went dark.

* * *

Carrie refocused her vision. She hadn't been sleeping necessarily, but she'd lost her focus for a while now, just hanging as prisoner. Now something was different.

She found out what when her Master and Caelix's friend Solo came in. Solo made a distressed noise when he saw Zernin.

"Carrie!" Oswin shouted, striding up to her. "Are you alright?" Carrie nodded. Oswin used the Force and Carrie was released. For a moment she couldn't stand, but Oswin caught her and pulled her to her feet. "What happened?"

Carrie had no doubt she was talking about Zernin. She couldn't tell the truth though.

She shook her head. "I don't know," she answered frantically. That at least was partially true. "One of the cybermen knocked me out. When I woke up everything was like. . ." she waved her hand, "this."

Oswin nodded and looked at Zernin sadly. He didn't deserve it, but there was no way to explain why. At least Oswin seemed to believe her.

"We should take him to a medical station," Oswin decided. "Maybe they can explain what happened."

Carrie had to admit, she kind of wanted to know herself. They couldn't yet though.

Carrie shook her head. "The Doctor and Caelix are somewhere in here, they'll need our help."

"What can we do?" Solo asked.

"While they thought I was still unconscious, I heard the cybermen talking. Their connected to their leader, he dies they all do," Carrie explained. Normally she'd feel pleased with how good her lying skills were, but she was a little too shaken, and still a little tired, to focus anything but the problem at hand. "At the very least we have to tell the Doctor."

"Oh we'll have to do more than that," Oswin agreed. "I'm not leaving the fate of our galaxy in the hands of that nut and your brother." She smiled slightly as she insulted the two. Then she turned to Solo. "Take Zernin to a medical station, you can tell us what you found out later. Carrie, you and I better find the Doctor and Caelix."

Carrie gave a determined nod and followed the two Jedi out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Doctor and Caelix were led down winding hallways, taking all sorts of turns at forks, going up and down stairs. Caelix tried to figure out where they were going, but he lost track at some point. He'd just have to relly on the Force to help him when they made an escape. At least he hoped they would be escaping. The Doctor seemed confident, but so far the odds didn't look good.

Finally they stopped in a large room lit with blue lighting. Up ahead there was a silver chair that vaguely resembled a throne. On it sat another cyberman, slightly bigger than the others with black portions on his head, instead of all silver. It was the only distinction between it and the others.

The cyberman turned towards them as they came in. It stood.

"Doctor."

"That's me," the Doctor said simply.

"Kill him," the cyberman leader ordered.

"What?" Caelix questioned.

He wasn't the only one. The Doctor had a few things to say about it. "Wait what? You're telling you don't need me for anything? You usually do."

"You have your uses," the cyberman admitted. "But keeping you alive has always been a mistake. You have proved this on many occupations through time and space." Caelix made a confused face, trying to figure out why the cyberman chose that wording. It seemed odd. He didn't have much time to think about that though, before the cyberman turned to him. "As for the Jedi, they will not be upgraded. They must be deleted."

"And that's why you can't kill me," Caelix said, struck be a sudden idea.

The Doctor turned to him. He was a little confused, not knowing Caelix's plan, but also worried. It was already familiar from what other companions had done.

"You are a Jedi, you must be deleted," the cyberman told him.

"But there are a lot of Jedi in the galaxy, and not just the ones in the captial," Caelix explained, hiding the nervous feeling he was getting. This was a big risk, but he had to try something or they'd both die right then and there. "They're spread throughout the galaxy, and if you know anything about Jedi you'll know you need one to find the others."

He crossed his arms, pleased with himself. Of course as an apprentice he wasn't the ideal choice, but he was hoping the cybermen didn't know that, or did know he was better than no Jedi at all.

The cyberman leader stared at him, without any facial expressions or any emotions to sense it was impossible to know what was going on inside its head.

It turned to the other cybermen. "Just the Doctor."

"No, if you kill the Doctor I won't help you," Caelix instantly countered.

"There are other Jedi," the cyberman pointed out.

"At the rate you're going there won't be any other alive."

Caelix felt his lips twitching into a smirk at the same time he felt his stomach drop, hoping that wasn't true. He also hoped no one would point out Carrie still lying in the hall.

"Besides," the Doctor added. "It's not exactly like you can expect Caelix here to use your technology. Completely different galaxy."

"Very well." The leader of the cybermen turned to the group that ascorted them in. "The Jedi is to locate the other Jedi, take the Doctor with him."

The cybermen nodded and led Caelix and the Doctor out of the room. Caelix looked up at the Doctor, despite his own height the Doctor was still taller. The Doctor turned to him. 'You shouldn't have done that', his look said.

Caelix tried to contact with him mentally then. He wasn't sure how well it worked, but considering the Doctor's mental powers Caelix figured even if he didn't get the words across he'd get the general message.

 _You better think of a way out of this,_ Caelix thought. _Because I'm not locating anyone for the cybermen._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Caelix sat in front of computer screens, most of them with maps of his galaxy and planets in it from various angels. Behind him stood the Doctor, and the cybermen formed a semicircle around them.

"You will locate the other Jedi," one of the cybermen ordered.

Caelix sighed. There was no more time to stall, and the Doctor hadn't come up with anything as far as he could tell. He hadn't either.

"I need to focus," he said.

"Yes, very tricking feeling the Force," the Doctor agreed. "In fact you might want to back up, you're very distracting. Or leave the room. Caelix would leaving the room help"

Caelix resisted the urge to smirk, that would give them away. Then again if the cybermen didn't see through this they were stupider than he'd given them credit for.

"Yes," he answered.

"You are trying to deceive us," one of the cybermen, the one in the middle, stated simply.

"No," the Doctor denied. "Well, maybe. Well, yes actually. But you really are a distraction, you should back up." Caelix nodded. "And not just for his sake, you know what the Jedi can do, I'm not sure you want to be near that."

Two of the cybermen backed up, but once again the one in the middle was skeptical. "This is part of your trick."

"Trick? What trick? What can I possibly do by having you back up?" the Doctor questioned.

 _You can't do anything,_ Caelix thought. _But I can._

The cybermen had set themselves up quite nicely for what he was about to do. He wasn't sure if this was the Doctor's plan, but he was going to do it. Caelix spun around and stretched his hand out. His grimaced and inhaled sharply. He'd forgotten that was the hand the cybermen had shot. Never the less, it worked. The middle cyberman flew back, slamming into the other two, and all three slammed into the wall. Unfortunately they continued to move, and one had a free arm to lift. Both the Doctor and Caelix knew that was the hand with the weapon.

Caelix used the Force again, opening a door on the right, opposite of where they'd come in. Fortunately there were no more cybermen waiting for them outside.

"Run!" Caelix shouted, jetting towards the door.

"That's my line," the Doctor objected. He followed Caelix regardless.

The two left the room and Caelix used the Force to slide the door shut again.

"I hope you realize that's not going to hold them," the Doctor pointed out.

Caelix nodded. "Right. . ." He looked around.

"Ah, that might help," the Doctor said.

He was looking up. Caelix followed his gaze. There was some sort of vent on the ceiling. He looked back at the Doctor, who was grinning.

"Care to go exploring Caelix?"

"We've been doing that," Caelix said, rolling his eyes.

He looked in surprise, realizing what he'd just done.

"Not a normal Jedi, I guess Carrie was right," the Doctor observed. Caelix looked away slight, but the Doctor's tone lightened. "Oh you don't want the be normal, the normal Jedi's fairly boring."

At that moment the door started to open again.

"Oh no you don't!" the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver, turned it on, and the door reshut. There was a bang. The Doctor turned to Caelix with a new sense of fear and urgency. "Now we better go." There was another bang.

Caelix opened the vent. Unlike him, the Doctor couldn't Force jump in, but he didn't need to. He was tall, the halls weren't. He just had to jump and his hands could reach into the vent. He climbed in, Caelix giving his feet a push from the ground, then once he was out of the way Caelix jumped in after him, and shut the vent. The two climbed deeper in, leaving the banging cybermen behind.

For a while the two just crawled through the tunnels. It was rather uncomfortable. The vents were small, not made for people to be climbing through. In fact sometimes the Doctor would put his hand down and despite how thin he was the vent would creak under his weight. Both of them would stop and stare at the spot in apprehension, but so far no spots on the vent had given under their weight.

"So Doctor," Caelix started. "When the cybermen said you'd stopped them through all of time and space, what did they mean?"

The Doctor crawled forward, his face impassive for a moment, to a degree Caelix wondered if he'd even heard.

Then he answered. "You remember the TARDIS?"

"Hard to forget," Caelix replied.

"Well, it doesn't just travel in space, it travels in time."

Caelix stopped, staring. The Doctor turned around, as much as he could in the narrow tunnel.

"You coming?" he asked.

"You can travel in time?" Caelix checked.

The Doctor nodded. "Yup."

"So, you could've visited this galaxy hundreds of years ago?"

"Hundreds, thousands. I could go see it form. Haven't done that, I should."

"And. . ." Caelix hesitated, but now that he'd thought of the possibility it made so much sense. He needed to know the answer. "You could go to the future, like when Carrie and I are Jedi Masters?"

"Well I could. . ." the Doctor agreed.

"Have you?" Caelix asked softly. "Is that how you knew Carrie was I were siblings?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Nope. I have no idea what's going to happen to you two."

"What?" Caelix wasn't sure, he believed what he was hearing.

"Well there's not fixed points in time around you two. Other people in your family on the other hand, oh yes loads. And I don't visit this galaxy very often, so there's no reason to find out about you." Caelix wasn't sure what to say, but that worked out rather well considering the Doctor wasn't done. "And that's a good thing, for you anyway. What you do with your life is entirely up to you Caelix, something a lot of people don't get. So choose carefully." Then he kept crawling.

Caelix sat there for a moment, thinking, then he hurried after the Doctor. He'd been so lost thought he hadn't noticed the vent creaking under the Doctor again. The Doctor had stopped, Caelix didn't . He slammed into the Doctor, and the vent finally gave way. Both of them fell to the ground below.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Oswin and Carrie wandered through the cybermen halls. They moved catiously, reaching out for the obvious gaps in the Force where cybermen would be. They didn't really want to run into any, especially now that they both knew how unessiccary attacking them was.

Then they got contact from Solo.

"What have you found?" Oswin asked.

Carrie listened intently.

"You'll never believe this," Solo said. "According to the medical droids his heart was shredded up. But there's no evident anyone could've _gotten_ to his heart."

The two kept talking, but Carrie had stopped listening. She felt a little like her heard was about to fail on her. She'd wanted his heart to shred and it had? How was that possible?

"Carrie?"

Carrie snapped out if it, temporarily. She looked up to see Oswin looking at her in concern.

"Are you alright?" she continued.

Carrie nodded shakily. "Just give me a moment," she said softly.

Oswin nodded sympathetically, still not suspecting. Maybe Zernin had been on to something about Jedi obliviousness.

Carrie didn't dwell on that. She walked a little further down the hall and took deep shuddering breaths. She'd killed someone, with the dark side of the Force. This wasn't the first time she'd felt emotions related to that. She felt fear and anger frequently, but never in anyone's company except maybe 3PO and R2. Every time it'd happened she'd shaken any misgivings off. After all, nothing had ever happened, no one had ever gotten hurt. She could handle it.

Obviously she'd been wrong.

* * *

Caelix and the Doctor hit the ground. Caelix let out a grunt of pain, though he'd been cushioned by the Doctor.

"Oh thanks for that," the Doctor said.

He was obviously being sarcastic. Caelix smirked and said, "You're welcome."

The Doctor groaned. "I'm going to regret telling you to be different aren't I?

"Quite possibly," Caelix agreed. He was rather pleased with himself, this was fun.

"Just get off me would you?" the Doctor asked.

"Right." Caelix leapt to his feet, behind the Doctor.

The Doctor got up far less gracefully.

"Right, where . . . oh."

Caelix followed the Doctor's gaze. There were shadows on the wall, that meant someone was about to come around the corner.

Caelix lifted his hands, ready to use the Force. He wasn't sure he could handle two people, and the Doctor had proven himself useless in the fighting department. That reminded him of something.

"You asked if I could live without a light saber," he muttered to the Doctor. "Well I am. I hope you're happy now."

Caelix sure wasn't. He was used to reaching into his belt and having it be there, or reaching out his hand and letting it fly into his grasp.

Then the two beings came around the corner. Caelix stretched out his uninjured hand, intending to knock one back, and to his surprise the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and turned it on.

The two beings were Oswin and Carrie. Oswin raised her own hand and canceled Caelix's Force push. Carrie had ignited her light sabers, but they abruptly turned off when the Doctor pointed his screwdriver at them.

"Nice to see you too Caelix," Oswin said.

"Master Oswin!" Caelix sputtered.

"That's my name," Oswin agreed. "Don't wear it out."

Carrie meanwhile, was looking at her light sabers. Even though they'd come back on she still had an astounded look on her face. She looked up at the Doctor.

"You can do that? You've never done it before."

"Well I didn't need to before, did I? Still don't I suppose."

"No, you really don't," Carrie agreed, eyes narrowed and voice a little irritated.

Then she got a spooked look on her face. She turned off her light sabers, spun them in her hands for a second, and put them back in her belt.

"Now," the Doctor turned to Oswin, "You'd be. . ."

"My Master," Carrie filled in proudly.

"Clara Oswin, and your service." She bowed, as did the Doctor.

"Doctor!" Carrie shouted, looking like she was bursting to tell him something. "The cybermen are all connected to their leader, if he dies they do to."

"No, we can't kill him. Not an option," the Doctor objected.

"Can't kill him?" Caelix questioned. "They're destroying the Jedi temple."

"We have to negotiate first," the Doctor said.

Oswin looked like she agreed with him, but Caelix had a less than impressed expression on his face.

"Uh yeah, you tried that already," Caelix pointed out. "He wanted you killed. The only reason he didn't was because he needed the two of us."

Carrie looked at them all like they were crazy. "We don't have a choice!" she cried out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Oswin, Caelix, Carrie, and the Doctor, all stood outside the cyberman leader's room. Both Oswin and Carrie fingered their light sabers. Caelix couldn't help but feel a little envious. He wanted his back, but some cyberman or another had it, and he wasn't sure where or how to begin looking for them.

"You don't have to come with me you know," the Doctor said.

Caelix stifled a groan. Actually, it might not have been very stifled. A little noise came out of him that was loud enough for the Doctor to turn.

"This was our idea," Carrie pointed out. "Five minuets ago you wanted to negotiate."

"Yes and then you asked for my help," the Doctor responded. "No need to put us all in danger."

'We're Jedi," Oswin reminded him. "Danger is sort of what we do."

And with that she used the Force to open the door. There were many cybermen inside and Caelix felt his heart sink. They all looked so similar. How were they supposed to find and destroy the leader?

The Doctor on the other hand, seemed unperturbed. He strode right in.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," he announced.

Every cyberman in the place turned to him, meaning no one was looking at the Jedi. Carrie's eyes widened as she got an idea, and she tapped Caelix with one of her light sabers. Caelix looked down, then at her face. She didn't say anything, but she didn't need to. He got the idea. Caelix took her extra light saber.

The cybermen meanwhile, had decided to speak.

"Correct. You will be deleted."

One tried to shot him. Caelix thrust the light saber out. He had step forward a little, the blade was shorter than he was used to, but he managed to bounce whatever the cyberman shot back at it.

"Did I mention I brought help?" the Doctor asked.

The other two stepped in. They fought the cybermen. Caelix didn't see what the Doctor was doing, and he didn't have time to figure it out. He was fighting for his life with a light saber he definitely wasn't used to. He mostly relied on Force pushing instead.

"This is so weird," Carrie unknowingly agreed.

She was used to throwing her light sabers. With only one she wasn't about to risk that.

Then Caelix pushed one cyberman into another, and noticed the one in back was holding something. He held out his free hand and the object shot into it. He grinned. A light saber. His own that he was so familiar with, that he'd been using for two years ever since his blue one was shot into space. But that was a long story he wasn't going to dwell on.

"All yours Carrie," Caelix said, tossing her light saber back to her.

Carrie grinned as she caught it. "Now we're talking."

It was only a few moments later they heard the Doctor give what sounded like a triumphant laugh. For a moment the fighting stopped as they all turned to him.

"You have had a positive response," one of the cybermen observed. Actually that might have been the leader. "What did you do?"

"Oh I just, rigged this place to explode," the Doctor casually told him. "The Jedi seemed to be having a hard time, so I thought I'd make it easier. We've got a little while before the countdown finishes, but I don't think you'll get out that fast."

"You will die as well," one of the cybermen pointed out.

"Yes, well. . ." the Doctor didn't seem to have a response for that.

Carrie turned to him, eyes wide in fear. "D-Doctor? You have a plan, don't you?"

Caelix was just stunned. The Doctor, who always knew what was going on, and always had a plan even if they didn't know, didn't have a way to get out. After all this, they were going to die.

"Well we at least have to make an effort," Oswin decided. "Let's go."

The four started forward, they hadn't even made it out of the room when something zoomed down the hall and stopped at the doorway. It was the space ship they'd come in.

"R2," Caelix said in surprise.

"The one and only," R2 replied, although only Caelix and the Doctor understood him. "Now come on."

Caelix didn't even bother asking how R2 knew to come. Being told to stay had never actually worked with him anyway. He lept into the driver's seat and helped Carrie in with him. The Doctor took the other side.  
Those three didn't notice the cyberman at the controls, trying to stop the countdown. Oswin did though.

"No!" she cried.

She went back over and sliced its head off with her light saber. Then, just for good measure, she sliced him in half vertically. She turned back to the three, all staring at her. The Doctor was the only one with a look of dread.

"You know what happens now Doctor," Oswin said.

"No," the Doctor breathed.

"What's she going to do?" Carrie asked, getting an expression of dread herself.

Caelix tightened his grip on her arms just in case she decided to run back to her master. It wouldn't be unheard of, especially from her.

"Someone has to stay and make sure they don't turn off the countdown," Oswin insisted.

"Then let me!" the Doctor shouted.

Oswin shook her head. "I can't do that."

"Why not?!"

Oswin seemed to be thinking it over. The Doctor started to get out of his seat. No doubt he would go take her place. Oswin could see it was going to happen, so she answered.

"No idea."

Then she gave him a Force push and he dropped back into his seat. R2 closed the ship and took off, driving on his own for the moment. Caelix snapped out of his stunned state and helped. The two got the ship out just as the station blew up.

"Master!" Carrie cried.

Now free of Caelix's grip she pounded on the wall repeatedly. Caelix knew he should be concerned, but he had a lot of other things on his mind at the moment. He turned to the Doctor who seemed to be staring dramatically out into the distance. Caelix looked in the direction he was staring just to be sure. Nothing there.

"Did it work?" Caelix asked.

After all this, it had better have worked.

The Doctor smiled slightly. "See for yourself."

Caelix looked down. The cybermen who hadn't been blown up were dropping. It had worked then.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was an odd situation when they got back to the capital. Everyone was relieved, and happy, when the cybermen left, but of course there were people to morn for dying or being 'upgraded'. So there was a weird cross between a celebration and a funeral everywhere.

Caelix watched Carrie run to another Padwan, giving him a tight hug. Carrie, neither apparently put out by the lack of music. Caelix smiled slightly. Those two were so close. Carrie was still upset, but for the moment her friend had put it out of her mind.

"Hey Caelix, guess what?"

Caelix turned around. Solo was standing behind him. He didn't wait for Caelix to answer.

"They're thinking of giving me an apprentice."

Caelix blinked in surprise and got a confused look. "Really?"

Solo had only just been recently knighted after all.

Solo nodded rapidly. "Yeah, I heard two of the Masters talking about it. Since we're a little short on Jedi now and all. . ."

"Oh right."

Caelix quickly nodded, looking over Solo's shoulder instead of at him. That was why he saw the Doctor. Ever since they'd got back the Doctor had been standing the corner. He'd confirmed the cybermen wouldn't be attacking again, not for a while anyway, and that Oswin was dead, and then he'd just stood there detracting attention. Now he was turning and walking away in totality. It seemed like Caelix was the only who noticed.

"Excuse me a moment," Caelix said, stepping around Solo.

"See you," Solo called after him.

He sounded a little confused, but he didn't question anything so Caelix didn't explain himself. He followed the Doctor as the other man left the temple.

Carrie meanwhile, was holding the Padwan a little tighter than she probably should, but she was trying to figure out her situation, and wasn't paying much attention to what was going on around her. She was hoping to talk to Oswin about the Dark Side of the Force. She couldn't risk using it again, because she'd obviously done so earlier, she'd shredded someone's heart. Now Carrie couldn't talk to Oswin about anything. She could go to Caelix, he'd be supportive. But he wouldn't be able to help, he barely had more training than her. Anyone who did know enough about the Force to help her would be too busy being suspicious of her to actually help her. As she thought her grip got tighter.

"Um, Carrie, I can't feel my arms."

The voice broke her out of her thoughts. She jumped back slightly.

"Sorry," she apologized. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Doctor and Caelix heading out. "Gotta go."

Caelix meanwhile, had followed the Doctor out to a space ship R2 was already sitting in.

"Are you going somewhere?" Caelix asked, looking the Doctor up and down.

"Yes actually," the Doctor answered casually. "I would've left sooner, but I didn't want to take your ship, so I had to get R2 moved. Well, he moved himself technically."

Caelix put one hand on his forehead and waved the other in a stop motion in response to all the talking.

"So, one word answer, you're going back to your ship?"

"Yep."

"And how are we supposed to get that back?" Caelix waved his hand at the single person ship the Doctor was standing in front of.

"What do you think I'm here for?" R2 asked indignantly. Caelix jumped. "I can fly it back once the Doctor goes back to his ship."

Caelix nodded slowly. He smiled despite himself. He could get used to understanding R2. Then he turned to the Doctor. He wasn't quite sure what to say, and the Doctor's facial expression wasn't leaving much room for questions. For a while the two just stood there, having a staring contest of sorts.

Caelix broken eye contact first. He shifted his gaze to over the Doctor's shoulder and twitched his fingers a lot like how Carrie had done earlier.

"Well good bye Doctor," he said. "Good luck."

"To you too Caelix," the Doctor said.

He gave a bow. It was a more a dramatic farewell bow than the type they used here, but it made Caelix smile slightly and that was probably the point. The Doctor hopped into the ship and he and R2 took off.

The ship was out of sight by the time Caelix heard footsteps behind him. He turned around. Carrie was there. Her face was unnaturally white. Well, she'd been through a lot recently, same as him. She was probably just in shock.

"You let him leave," she said.

Caelix nodded. "Yeah."

"Didn't you want to go with him?" she asked. There was a bit of longing in her eyes. Obviously she wanted to go with him even if he didn't.

"I did, but he didn't want me to. If he's forever mad at me for coming with him it's not worth it."

Carrie crossed her arms and scowled. "There's a difference between wanting, and needing."

Never the less she turned around and strode back into the temple. Caelix stood there a little longer, but in the end he followed her.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

(Since I can't really think of another way to address the guest reviewer, I guess I'll do it here. Thanks for reviewing. Most of this story takes place during the five episodes the Doctor is traveling alone and wants to keep it that way, and Caelix isn't ready to come anyway, not yet at any rate. As for the cybermen, I kind of figured they got there completely by accident, but then Zernin found them and set this story in motion.)

Caelix took a deep breath and walked into the council room. This was a very important day. It was the day he was to be Knighted. Inside the Jedi Masters waited. Solo had promised they could go celebrate later.

A human male Master opened his mouth to start, but at that point a strange noise entered the room. Everyone stopped and looked in the corner the noise was coming from. Caelix's eyes widened. It was a small blue box labeled police. For a moment it blurred in and out of sight, before settling in permanently.

The doors opened and a man with floppy hair, a ridiculous jacket, and bow tie popped out. He flung his arms up in the air and shouted, "Ponds! Welcome to . . . oh wait."

Caelix felt his jaw go a little slack, because he knew who this man was. He looked different, he sounded different, and he was trying harder to hide the darker and sadder part of him. But his presence in the Force was essentially that same.

"Doctor," Caelix breathed.

He thought he'd spoken pretty softly, but the Doctor turned to him. Maybe the room echoed.

"Caelix!" he cried. "Good to see you again." He started shaking his hand vigourusly until he realized what he was doing. "Sorry." He let go and bowed. "Oh, and I suppose the face is new to you. What do you think?"

The Doctor slapped his own cheeks a few times. Caelix found this all a little weird, but most things the Doctor did were weird, he could take it in stride.

"It's good," he answered.

The Doctor beamed. He turned and smiled wryly at Caelix's soon to be former master. "Master Yorn, long time no see."

All around the Jedi were looking on. All of them were at least a little surprised. Two people meanwhile had stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Doctor," the woman growled irritably. "This isn't our honey moon."

The man seemed to be taking this a little less well.

"Hang on," he said. "Star Wars is real?"

"Yes. Well no," the Doctor corrected himself. "They didn't get everything right, not surprising they can't even get their own history right. But technically yes."

The two just stared at the Doctor, unimpressed and more confused than before.

"I'll explain later," the Doctor half whispered. "In the meantime, this is my old friend Caelix Skywalker, and I think it would be rude to delay his Knighting any longer."

So Caelix had three extra people there when he was Knighted. After all, they weren't going to kick the Doctor out after the huge help he'd been about a year ago.

After the ceremony the Doctor's friends got distracted by R2 and 3PO. They were awfully excited about those two for some reason.

Caelix left them to it. He walked a little farther down the hall and stared at the apprentice braid in his hand. He was broken out of any thoughts he had when the Doctor came up.

"Caelix. A Jedi Knight now."

The Doctor looked proud and Caelix found him smiling. "Yeah, thanks for coming. Even if it was an accident."

"Who said it was an accident? I can fly my ship."

"You said, when you first got here."

The Doctor instantly started acting less pompous. "Oh. Yes, well. . ."

Caelix laughed even as a memory of the old Doctor came to mind. He'd said that too.

"So who are those two?" Caelix asked, jerking his finger towards the two with R2 and 3PO.

"Amy and Rory," the Doctor answered. "Just got married, this is supposed to be their honey moon."

Caelix turned towards them. "Well, they seem to be enjoying it."

The two sat in comfortable silence for a moment. Then Caelix made it uncomfortable.

"Doctor, are you a Time Lord?"

The Doctor got that far away look in his eyes his old self had gotten. "Well, yes." After a pause he added, "What gave it away?"

"The Time Lords were a major part of the Time War, and you seemed to know a lot about that," Caelix explained. There was a silence before he added in a less serious tone, "And there's the whole face changing and time traveling thing. I can't think of anyone who does that so I suppose it fits that it's a race I don't know anything about."

"Well you're right," the Doctor confirmed.

Caelix nodded slowly. "Doctor, what happened to the rest of the Time Lords."

Caelix looked at him with wide eyes, and the Doctor could crush them so quickly. _No,_ the Doctor realized. Caelix expected something bad had happened. His eyes were calculating. He was trying to solve a puzzle, and he thought this was the last piece of it.

Well, the Doctor didn't want to give him the piece. He really, really didn't. But he'd told Amy, and aside from River, Caelix was the first person he'd seen he knew from a previous self. It added something to their connection.

So the Doctor was reluctant, but he told him.

"Hey Doctor?" Amy said.

The Doctor broke the eye contact he'd been making with the Jedi, 'Caelix Skywalker' she was pretty sure was his name. Both the Doctor and the Jedi turned to her.

"This place is great, but Rory's ready to go. Think you can actually find that moon this time?"

"Of course I can. Come along Ponds," he instructed.

Caelix smiled slightly and followed them back to the council room. The Doctor had just opened the door of the TARDIS when Caelix spoke.

"Doctor?" Caelix called. The Doctor turned around. Caelix smiled again. "Until next time?" The question of it was in his tone and eyes.

The Doctor smiled. "Until then Caelix."

Then he went into the TARDIS with Amy and Rory, and Caelix stood outside and watched them go. He supposed, if he'd really wanted, he could've gone with them, but he'd gotten used to idea of staying a year ago.

 _Besides,_ he thought, smirking a little, _I'd hate to be the third wheel in a honey moon._


End file.
